


Normalcy

by TrashCam



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCam/pseuds/TrashCam
Summary: Misumi isn't exactly "normal".But Citron loves him for that.A3! Rarepair Week: Day 5: Domesticity(kinda? kinda strayed away from it a lot?)
Relationships: Citron/Ikaruga Misumi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this thread](https://twitter.com/unyacorn/status/1258502595603202050)  
> i hope i managed to capture at least a little of what makes them special

Misumi wasn’t exactly “normal”, he has been painfully aware of this for a while now.

He wasn’t always aware of this, though. And the process of coming to terms with it hasn’t been an easy one.

It had been a while since he thought about this, but the voice of his father came to him every now and then. _“Madoka is a good kid, do not come near him.”_ He didn’t understand it back then. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure he understood it nowadays, either. _“Madoka is smart. We don’t want him to end up like you.”_ The only thing he knew was that it was his fault. He could not be a good kid, like Madoka was. He was not as smart as Madoka. He was always too scatterbrained -that was a funny word he learnt as a kid, but learning its meaning hadn’t been so fun-. Too weird. 

_“Just what is he?”_

Even now at Mankai, the small voice kept tugging at his heart. 

Misumi wasn’t normal. He had never been, probably never would be.

His friends knew this, they loved him as he was. Misumi shouldn’t be feeling down over it. He had found his perfect triangle, wasn’t that all he needed in life? Triangles, friends and acting, a special friend, even. Wasn’t that enough? He was being greedy again. 

_Ungrateful_.

That’s what his father had called him once, too. When he asked if he wanted to play with Madoka. He was being ungrateful, his father let him stay at their home, he didn’t have the right to ask for more.

It was his fault. He had his perfect triangle. He lived with people who loved him. He had more than he ever wanted. But laying down in his room, he still couldn’t help to be sad. His room. The room he had filled with triangles as he was in search of the one that would bring him that happiness his grandpa had mentioned.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

He wasn’t supposed to want more.

Looking around, Misumi found the jar that Citron had given him during their first date. The small origami pyramids that filled it up had been increasing a lot lately. Taking one of them out, Misumi began playing with it in his hand. Citron had gotten the hand of origami fast, and each triangle he made was prettier than the last. “One triangle for each special moment!” He had promised.

Yes, these were super special triangles. Misumi couldn’t be sad holding one of those. He could not taint the memory. Something in the back of his mind suggested that he should keep away from them so he wouldn’t ruin them. Just like he had with Madoka.

“MISUMI! DID YOU KNOW- oh.”

Another tug at Misumi’s heart. Citron was always so excited to show him new things, to tell him something new about Japanese culture he learnt, or just to give him a new triangle. And yet here he was, feeling bad about himself.

In no time, Citron was next to him, holding his hand and tugging him towards one of the chairs in the room. Only Citron could take him by surprise, he wasn’t as fast as Misumi, but he was extremely quiet and sneaky when he wanted to. Letting him lead the way, Misumi found himself sitting, squished against Citron, who remained silent as he somewhat cuddled Misumi, drawing triangles on his back in an attempt to comfort him.

“Citron is a good boyfriend. A good person.”

“Yes, yes. Misumi is one too.” That was not how Citron expected the conversation to begin. And apparently not the follow-up Misumi needed, his shoulders slumped further as he went back to staying quiet.

After a couple more minutes of silence, Citron went for the jar Misumi had been thinking about earlier. 

“Choose three.”

Misumi’s eyes lingered in the jar, the idea that he could ruin them had not yet left his mind. But Citron was asking him to, maybe that could make it okay, right?

He was diligent to take the small pyramids out and offered them to Citron, who took one of them and began unfolding it as carefully as he could, making Misumi gasp.

Before he could say anything, though, Citron showed him the inside of the paper, asking him to read the words written there out loud.

_“Ikebana.”_

“Do you remember?”

It was probably his mood’s fault, but the fist thing Misumi remembered was their instructor’s expression as he saw what he and Citron had made together. 

Citron had insisted for them to go to an ikebana class for one of their dates. They had focused on making small triangles however they could as they tried to follow the indications they had been given. It had been a nice date, and after this, Citron always insisted on picking up flowers and more materials for ikebana during their triangle searches. Ever since then, room 101 always had some sort of arrangement decorating it, one full of triangles and any random flowers the two had found. One that was theirs.

Misumi looked up at Citron. The arrangements they made weren’t exactly normal either, but he loved making them. And as far as he knew, they made Citron happy. It wasn’t perfect, but Misumi did look forward to collecting more stuff for new arrangements whenever he went outside to look for triangles.

Maybe that made them good enough.

Citron smiled back at Misumi before moving on to unfold the next pyramid and giving the paper to him.

_“‘Onigiri’?”_

That put a smile on Misumi's face. They always made onigiri, but Citron had still counted it in his special moments. 

He thought back to the first time they tried making them, and how Citron had insisted on making them as he embraced Misumi from behind, earning them some weird looks from Omi, who smiled as he left the two at the kitchen.

At the end, the onigiri had come out in a weird shape, but they still counted as triangles in Misumi’s book. As good triangles, at that. And Citron seemed to like them enough as well.

After that time, it had become a routine for them to collaborate in the making of the snacks, and to not let go of each other as they made them. It was their go-to snack, and their go-to activity as well, with Citron trying out new recipes he could think of, and Misumi enjoying the fact that they got to make these triangles.

“These are Citron’s precious moments?” Misumi asked. He hadn’t expected something this mundane when Citron first mentioned what was in the pyramids.

The older man simply nodded, handing Misumi the last unfolded pyramid.

_“Hide and Seek.”_

That got Misumi to laugh.

Maybe things were simpler than he thought.

He wasn’t sure who started it, or how it had happened, but on their days off, Citron and he would play an unofficial game of hide and seek. 

Neither of them was actively hiding, or actively seeking, for that matter. But Citron’s quiet and sneaky movements and Misumi’s speed and knack for getting to places where humans could not normally be at, it had been fun for them to try and figure out where the other was before getting caught. 

There was no end to their game, and no prize either. No prize but the other’s company and enjoying some places they hadn’t been to before. Not together, at least. But maybe that was what made it special.

Each of the memories was so _them_. Maybe that’s why they were precious to Citron.

“It’s moments that I belong.” Citron’s voice was almost a whisper. “Moments made special for you being there.”

Misumi remained quiet. There was not a chance for he to taint them then

“Misumi is a good boyfriend,” Citron repeated his words from earlier.

Could that be? Could he be good while being… not normal? He thought back at Citron, at how others said Citron was strange too. Maybe he could consider Citron not normal either. But he still made him happy. He was still good.

Maybe he didn’t have to be normal, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired and didn't even proofread for spelling but here ya go  
> please please please let me know if there are any mistakes


End file.
